Sumi Nagao
Nagao Sumi | 長尾 須美 is the Vice Captain of 1st Division in the Gotei 13. Her responsibilities entail, maintaining day to day organization in her division, leading her division in the absence of their Captain, chairing the annual Vice Captain's meeting; and is the Second in Command of the Gotei 13 overall. Appearance The first thing anyone notices about Sumi, is the fact that she's rather short and small. She stands only around 4'9" tall. This seemingly young woman sports a classic noble beauty. A casual glance at the rest of her features would mistake her for some nobleman's wife rather then a Shinigami. She has the face of a well-groomed and mannered woman. Her eyes are a deep pool of grey with a hint of blue flecks in them; They have been known to attract unusual attention to her face, and bring the first impression given by this striking Japanese woman. A wave of shimmering black, her hair is worn long and straight, cut level across the middle of her back and tied into a ponytail with a silver ribbon. It frames a youthful yet often unexpressive face, unblemished porcelain white skin and fine features that convey a usually calm cool organization. Sumi wears a normal styled shihakusho without any personal modifications, with her figure almost completely hidden as it's styled to be functional rather then with any fashion in mind; A black kimono and hakama over a typical white nagajuban, a securely fastened white obi, and white tabi socks underneath tan waraji sandals. Personality Sumi has very little patience for rude people, and can often act outright cold to the people who appear to act like that. To those she doesn't know, she tries to be as polite as possible but still keeps her distance and professional manner; unless she has a reason to act differently. To those of noble families and higher station, she quite often stays very respectful due to her past training and experience with her family. Only a determined person might be able to earn an open friendship with her. So far, only two people have ever managed it. But once they are in her personal circle, she is very loyal, and can seem quite warm and kind if not somewhat rough around the edges and tomboyish. Otherwise she just often hides behind her masks of politeness, as her past experiences have given her a tendency to not trust easily. Her comrades with get treated with equal respect, but her enemies and those who repeatedly break rules or laws are often met with a cold righteous anger. She never seems to explode with anger though; It's mostly a directed anger that only strengthens her resolve and focus. Though a few have mentioned in the past that it could be a bad thing if not kept under control. It's clear that during times of high anger she often become too focused on her sense of justice, or directly on her target and she loses her sense of the situation going on around her. She has been made aware of this rather major flaw, and wonders what might happen if she ever truly lost control over her bottled up emotions one day. History Early Life Sumi was the only daughter of a small but somewhat influential noble family in Soul Society, and the only recognized child able to pass on the noble title. The Nagao family served under the LeSallé Great Noble House at the time. They were given a small holding that was to be led by the Nagao family on behalf of the larger noble house as a retainer of sorts. Though the Nagao family gave off a small bit of that to the Saito branch family, connected by way of her half-brother Akito. She spent most of her life training to become a wife, most likely married off to another noble for political or social reasons. She quickly learned how to control and mask her true emotions and intent, and became well known for her cold exterior. When her family was confident enough in her abilities they told her of the impending marriage to another noble family to cement an agreement between the two. When the Saito family heard of the impending marriage, they were very angry about it. They felt for quite a while that Sumi was their ticket into stronger influence with the Nagao family, and possibly a way to inherit the Nagao holdings and title. They thought there might be a way around this, due to Akito Nagao's strong anger toward the rest of his supposed family because they were practically ignoring his existence. He was considered illegitimate and not a primary heir to the family, he was given what little he had in order to keep him quiet. In fact any of Sumi's children would hold more influence and a higher place then he ever would. Akito plotted with the few other members of the Saito family to lead them into prominence by getting rid of other possible heirs. What the branch family didn't know, was that Akito had another master. One who was intent on destroying both families. They struck before the wedding, on neutral ground out in the Rukongai. Akito set up a meeting between the Nagao and Saito families away from any possible interference. It wasn't quite an unusual occurrence, so they fell for the trap. A tip from Akito through an anonymous source, let the Nagao family know about a number of mercenaries and criminals that were to ambush them, and the few Nagao members didn't come unprepared to the meeting. It was a bloody mess, Sumi's family members were just about all killed, and Sumi herself was injured and presumed dead. The Nagao family gave as well as they got however and soon few of either family were left standing. Sumi ran from the messy scene in an almost panic from her injury and lost herself in the Rukongai. Which turned out to be a blessing, as her half-brother was searching for her to finish her off. The few family members that remained were considered a disgrace, and a danger to the safety of Soul Society. They lost all influence and were taken away and never seen or heard from again. Her half-brother disappeared toward the higher districts in the confusion and hadn't been heard from since either. If found he was to be detained and questioned, as there was little doubt of his use of the family as pawns either for power or revenge. He was considered most likely to be behind the mess, especially after the confessions of two remaining Saito members. The result of of that bloody battle would have far reaching consequences. Just days later another tragedy struck the Nobles of Soul Society, the fall of the House LeSallé. Of course conveniently, the Nagao family was in no condition to assist against the plot or any conflict that resulted. Both families soon appeared to be in total ruin and all heirs dead or missing. Life in the Middle Districts Sumi fell in with a group of misfits in one of the middle districts. They may have been mischievous, but at least most of them were kind. One of the men in the group quickly started to develop a crush on the beautiful but lost woman. He would do almost anything to help her, and tried quite hard to get her out of the emotional shell she seemed stuck in. He tried to teach her to survive and defend herself, and in the process she started to warm up to him. She wasn't as talented as she could be with her hand-to-hand skills, but she did seem to pick up the movements quite well. What she really learned to love was meditation. When not struggling to survive, or spending time practicing with her only friend, she was found kneeling peacefully trying to find her center. Their life was harsh, and her days as a Noble seemed so distant and carefree in comparison. They stole or worked hard for what little money or food they had, no solid home and no real personal possessions. As time passed and she opened up more to her friend, it was almost a necessity of the life they led. You always had to trust at least your partner in crime, have their back and watch out for trouble. Though the life was difficult, and the lessons were hard, she started to regain her lost confidence and a resolve to one day confront Akito. The Awakening Despite her changes there was one thing always settled in the back of her mind, she needed justice. She started to get a strange feeling in these moments of resolve, like something important was missing and calling out to her. That was when her meditation visions and dreams started. She often found herself standing in a field of crystal flowers. Sometimes a figure or a woman appeared, wearing Shihakushou. She noted that they seemed to look a lot alike but the figure always appeared faceless. The figure would try to speak to her, but she could only hear the occasional few words or so. "Seek justice, strengthen your resolve." she heard the figure say that clearly many times. The dreams frightened her at first, so she tried to tell her only friend of the dreams. He always nervously joked about her possibly going crazy from all her meditations, and always brushed off the dreams. She continued to try and confront him over the issue, and find out why he seemed so nervous. As the dreams progressed, the figure kept worrying her more and more. Sometimes calm and collected, and sometimes almost angry or violent. But it always carried the same message, justice, and vengeance. One day while discussing this, out of the corner of her eye she saw someone. He was a serious looking man, watching her as she spoke of her dreams. His face only seemed to clearly get more and more serious as she spoke. Sumi could easily tell this unannounced visitor was a Shinigami; he wore a Shihakushou and carried a Zanpakutou with him. He approached her, saying that she had potential. That he could feel her Reiatsu starting to leak as she meditated every day. He asked her if she ever felt like something was calling out to her from inside her soul. She repeated every experience she had for the past year or so to him, and he explained to her that she just might have a chance to find her justice. That she might fit in at the Shinō Academy, and eventually within the ranks of the Gotei 13. He told her where to meet him when she had made up her mind, and for days she meditated about this choice. She came to the conclusion that she wanted to speak to this inner soul. She wanted to find her justice, and to bring a sense of honor to her fallen family name. Shinigami Not long after that fateful conversation, her friend insisted that she leave; finally admitting the fact that some of the other members of their group were less then pleased with Shinigami, that she should leave before they discovered what was happening to her. Though the group did what they had to do to survive, the fact was they were still criminals and vagrants and many of them resented those within the walls of Seireitei for having more then they could ever dream of. She said her sad goodbyes to her friend and departed to meet with this Shinigami with a new determination in her heart. She wanted to speak about joining this Shinō Academy and learn more about this inner soul and her reiatsu. In the Academy Sumi fit in pretty well. She did her best to seem average, though sometimes that would just gather more attention due to curiosity. She always felt a strong need to do right by her family name. Even if she no longer had anything to inherit, it did not mean she wished to forget her past as it made her a part of who she is. Being around a large social group brought out bits of her personality, but her past experience caused her to clamp down on it; Trust wasn't to be given freely. Of course the Academy also brought about another change in her life. For the first time in years, Nagao Sumi was back and the Nobles at the Academy knew it. Her cold personality returned, distant and respectful. She was the talk of her class, the lost Noble returned to them and other Noble families wondered about her. The Shiba and Shihouin welcomed her without much problem, just being the way they were. Others however weren't so welcoming. Whispers about where she had possibly been spread from them, and the possibility of instability in her family. Of course her appearance also sparked hope among some Noble families. If she managed to survive those dark days, who else might have pulled through? As time passed during training it was discovered that she wasn't physically strong due to her small size, but she more then made up for it in her ability to be unpredictable, and her spiritual strength. She was fast, very fast and took to flash steps like birds to the sky; With that her small size came to a great advantage. She found herself speaking to the spirit inside her more often, but every time she was left unnerved. It's was almost as if her relationship with it could be a bit strained. In some cases she almost seemed afraid of it due to its dual nature and personality. She always saw that field of flowers, and the spirits form become clearer. Twin teenagers, the two seemed to always be at odds with each-other despite actually being part of a whole. Both wanted to be called a different name and they always wanted Sumi to use them first, arguing over who gets to fight. Not only did it confuse her, but also disturbed her. Of course the most unnerving thing about it was the reflections she saw of herself in it. That it may have not just been because her Zanpakuto seemed dangerous and had multiple personalities; but also due to the fact that it reminded her of what she and her family were capable of. She always remained afraid the the possibility that she could turn out like the rest of her family deep down. Especially like her brother, a cold and cruel killer with no justice or honor. Of course she realized that if she ever wanted to truly fight for her justice, she would have to come to terms with herself, and her Zanpakuto. Her organization quickly moved her through the Academy and caught the eye of 1st Division's Lieutenant Chōjirō_Sasakibe, who put a request in her files to be pulled into their division as soon as she graduated. It was both a shock, and an amazing honor for her to be marked for the command division. Power & Abilities Kidō Practitioner: Sumi has a basic grasp of standard Academy Kidō; However, she does not use or practice the skills extensively. Leaving her at a below average knowledge of Kidō usage, most Academy students know about as much Kidō as she does. Expert Strategist & Tactician: Through experience training and constant awareness and practice, Sumi manages to keep her mind sharp and ready to muster the forces of the Gotei 13. Considering it's one of her primary responsibilities that is only to be expected, especially from someone in the 1st Division. Great Spiritual Power: For the longest time Sumi has had strong spiritual powers, and it has only become clearer as she has achieved Shikai and learned to work more closely with her Zanpakuto spirit. Though not as immense as some, she does show great practice in the control of Reiryoku. Flash Steps Expert Sumi is small and naturally fast, ever since her Academy days she took to flash steps like birds to the sky. Being so small, her primary defense is avoiding attacks all together and Flash Steps are one of her most useful abilities in that regard. Given time, there is almost no doubt she will master the various forms of Hohō. Zanpakutō 'Reihasu | Spirit Lotus; '''Byakuren/Guren | White Lotus/Crimson Lotus : The most unique part about Sumi's Zanpakuto is the fact that it's spirit has multiple personalities, split into two halves. Though both are different, they are also an aspect of the same. At odds with each-other but at the same time one piece of a whole. The best description Sumi ever had to explain, would have been a similarity between a Succubus and a Vampire. Both drain the life out of it's victim, but in two completely different ways. Byakuren or the white form of her blade protects and drains reiatsu, her personality appears to be rather meek but the truth of the matter is just the fact that she's most often subjugated by her twin Guren. Guren is the crimson form, she damages and brings death with a very aggressive personality and craves blood even if it comes from Sumi herself. 'Shikai: Her Shikai command depends on the requirement of the spirit she wishes to command. *'''Byakuren | White Lotus: "First Seal, Byakuren!" It takes the form of white crystalline gloves and arm-guards that cover both her arms up to her elbows. They have small triangular protrusions that look like blades along the surface appearing to be razor sharp. The abilities are rather strait forward. Contact with the crystals drains anyone of their Reiatsu. Spend enough time and anyone can find themselves drained and very tired. Byakuren's Touch: The first basic power of Sumi's Byakuren Shikai ability. A simple touch or hit from the white arm-guard or shards from her Shikai does damage to an opponent's Reiatsu. White Crawl: Sumi has to physically touch an enemy in some way with her crystal covered hands and the crystal forms start to transfer over toward her intended target. Crystalline vine, with white lotus formations start to grow over the person she touched, encasing them in a prison that invades their spirit and damages their Reiatsu. Byakuren's Blade: Sumi gestures in front of her right hand palm out, from left to right. White crystal shards from her arm-guards break off and move with her hand to form into a blade similar to a Zanpakuto in shape, but constructed completely out of white crystalline shards. The blade is used to cut into her opponent and saps away their Reiatsu. It can counter attacks or surprise her enemy easily by shattering, and letting the pieces fly toward the enemy like projectiles. *'Guren | Crimson Lotus': "Second Seal, Guren!" With the Shikai's first release, the second seal Guren forms into a Zanpakuto hilt at her hip; Representing the seal on her damaging powers. Once calling out the command, Sumi pulls out the hilt that represents the seal, and it disappears. The arm-guards dissipate into spirit particles that form into a crimson crystalline strait blade with a guard in shape of a lotus blossom with 'petals' curved upward toward the blade as if in bloom. The blade itself looks rather simple, strait with sharp edges that makes it look more like a prism then a blade. But when Sumi focuses her reiatsu through the crystal structures it starts to glow with an inner crimson light. This is the Vampire form, taking her own or even her foe's blood and turning it into a painful weapon. Guren's Bite: The first basic attack of Sumi's Guren Shikai power. She lightly cuts her palm on the crystalline blade and focuses her reiatsu into the blade, then the blade starts to glow with a light crimson energy that thickens as it touches the blood on the edge. As she strikes at her target the energy has the blood sizzling and charged with her intent to kill. Crimson Tears: Named for the look of the attack, when flying at an opponent they almost seem to look like bloody tear drops; Sumi cuts herself and lets the blood drip over the blade, the reiatsu mixes with the blood to make a kind of sticky painful fluid charged with spirit energy that she can send off at an enemy. Hurts like acid on impact, and also sticks to them so it hurts them over time. Bankai: 'Shihaidama Reihasu | Domination Sphere; Domination Globe Spirit Lotus' :The release of her bankai is quite unique in how it is manifested. Rather then just bringing a manifested form of her power, she brings her whole inner spirit world out. Those on the inside are actually separated for a time from the real world in a sort of pocket dimension in the form of her inner spirit world. Category:Character Page Category:Gotei 13 Category:Shinigami